


She's Perfect

by Ilovewestallen



Category: Barry Allen/Iris West - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, baby Nora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovewestallen/pseuds/Ilovewestallen
Summary: Barry and Iris spend time with their newborn Nora.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	She's Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope Barry and Iris have children whether it'll be Nora or the tornado twins

It has been 72 hours 36 minutes and 53 seconds since they brought home Nora. But who's counting? currently, Barry was snuggled in bed with Nora on his chest and Iris beside him. Caitlin and Ralph had told them that they would take care of the metahumans so that Barry could focus and his new baby and beautiful wife. Barry checked his watch it was 6:53 am. Iris had just feed Nora an hour ago and now she was soundly asleep. Barry smiled. How could he get so lucky? He never ever thought that he would end with Iris. She was way out of his league, but here they were married and they have a child. Barry looked down at sleeping, Nora. She was perfect, she had dark brown hair, a light caramel complexion, and bright green eyes. Barry was about to head back to sleep when he heard a soft.

"Hey" He turned his head to see Iris smiling. The morning sun was glistening on her face and she still had that pregnancy glow.

"hey good morning how did you sleep?" Barry asked

"Besides the fact that I have to wake every three hours, good" She replied as she laughed. Barry chuckled 

"yeah sorry about that." he used his free has to rub her back.

" s'okay after 9 months and a painful 11 hours of labor it was worth it to get this angel," Iris said as she reached out to touch Nora. 

"She is quite perfect isn't she," Barry whispered. 

"She really is" Iris replied. She snuggled up against Barry and closed her eyes. Barry wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead. And there at 7:05 in the morning Barry couldn't be any happier after all he had finally got his happy ending with his perfect family.


End file.
